


Him & I

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Song: Him & I by Easy G and Halsey





	Him & I

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Him & I by Easy G and Halsey

_Cross my heart, hope to die_  
To my lover I’d never lie  
He said, “Be true,” I swear, “I’ll try.”  
In the end, it’s him and I  
He’s out his head, I’m out my mind  
We got that love; the crazy kind  
I am his, and he is mine  
In the end, it’s him and I  
Him and I

* * *

Your hips swayed lightly to the music that surrounded you. You knew their eyes were on you, but you didn’t care. Your eyes were locked on that of the leader of the Saviors- your one and only. Your King.

You were his Queen.

Had been after you’d taken out the other women he was sleeping with one by one. Oh, you hadn’t killed them, but you made damn sure you were the only woman that graced his bed. It was something that had caught his attention, and kept it.

You didn’t lie to one another, and you weren’t afraid of pissing each other off, either. Fights happened. The two of you got into each other’s faces more than once, but it always ended the same- you against a wall as he slammed into you, bent over his bike, or on his lap. You fought hard, loved harder.

Everyone thought you were insane for falling for Negan.

* * *

 _My ‘65 speeding up the PCH, a hell of a ride_  
They don’t wanna see us make it, they just wanna divide  
2017 Bonnie and Clyde  
Wouldn’t see the point of living on if one of us died  
Got that kind of style everybody try to rip off  
YSL dress under when she take the mink off  
Silk on her body, pull it down and watch it slip off  
Ever catch me cheating, she would try to cut my (ha-ha-ha)

* * *

Licking his lips, he watched you moved, seducing him from the dance floor. Your dress moved like liquid over your body, your nipples teasing him. He knew damn well you weren’t wearing a bra. Shifting, he felt himself harden at the thought. His eyes darkened with lust, looking forward to watching the fabric slip down her body later that evening.

You smirked at him and he licked his lips. You knew damn well what you were doing. Your ass would be red for this later. And you’d fuckin’ love it. When another woman came over to flirt, he saw your jaw clench. “Sorry, sweetheart.” He told her, his eyes on you. “I got a woman.” She rolled her eyes and walked away, making you look pleased.

* * *

 _Crazy, but I love her, I could never run from her_  
Hit it, no rubber, never would no one touch her  
Swear we drive each other mad, she be so stubborn  
But what the fuck is love with no pain, no suffer

 _Intense, this shit, it gets dense_  
She knows when I’m out of it like she could just sense  
If I had a million dollars, or was down to ten cents  
She’d be down for whatever, never gotta convince  
You know

* * *

Walking into the house you shared with him (and his men), you slipped off your coat. You tossed it over the side of the couch. “Would you have fucked her?” You turned, snapping at him, arms over your chest. “That little blonde bitch I caught touching you when I came out of the bathroom at the club?”

Negan rolled his eyes. “Fuck no.” He snapped. “I ain’t stupid.”

“Oh, but you thought about it?!” You glared.

Dwight was standing in the dining room doorway, sandwich in hand as he watched the two of you. It didn’t surprise him anymore. “Only bitch I think of fuckin’ is you, woman!” He threw his hands up in the air, ignoring Dwight’s presence. “Haven’t fucked anyone else in damn near two years!”

You were toe to toe with him, looking up at his face. “Better keep it that way, Negan.” You told him seriously. “This?” You gripped his hardening cock through this jeans. “Is fuckin’ mine.”

“Sweetheart, you best have plans to be screamin’ with moves like that.” He growled, gripping your hips.

“Dwight better stop eye fuckin’ me before I shove that beer up his ass.” You noted, turning to shoot a look at the blonde. “Fuck off.” You spat.

Dwight held up his hands before walking away. “Crazy bitch.” He shook his head.

* * *

 _Cross my heart, hope to die_  
To my lover I’d never lie  
I love you baby  
He said, “Be true,” I swear, “I’ll try.”  
In the end, it’s him and I  
He’s out his head, I’m out my mind  
We got that love; the crazy kind  
I am his, and he is mine  
In the end, it’s him and I  
  
Him and I  
In the end, it’s him and I  
Him and I  
In the end, it’s him and I

* * *

Your back was to your bedroom door, dress around your hips. Negan’s jeans were down by his knees, neither of you able to wait long enough to get undressed. You’d argued for a few more minutes before he gave your ass a hard smack. That had done it. Your kissed him hard enough that you were sure you’d have a puffy lip the next day. “Gonna get lippy again, sweetheart?” He grunted as he slammed into you.

Smirking, you moaned. “Fuck.” You panted. “You know I will.” You let your head hit the door as your eyes closed. “Negan!” You whined when he pulled out. Your chest was heaving, your cheeks flushed.

“Bend over.” He pulled off his shirt, motioning to the bed.

The ache between your legs had you moving forward. “Fuck me. Now.” You looked over your shoulder at him.

“Think I need to teach you not to talk back.” He gave your ass a swat. You both knew that wouldn’t happen, but this was the mood. “Sassy little fuckin’ mouth you got.” He pushed your shoulder blades down so your chest was flush to the bed. “Gonna fuck that out of you.” His chest was to your back, his lips brushing your ear. His middle finger teased your clit.

“Then get to it.” You mewled, trying to push back against his cock. “I ain’t learning anything at this-“ You didn’t get to finish your sentence as he thrust back in with one go.

“That’s what I thought.” He growled, fingers digging into your hip as he set a brutal pace, smirking as your head fell forward.

You whined into the mattress, the ache finally being dealt with as he didn’t hold back. However, you still managed to shout out a few comments his way, only earning harder thrusts.

He let his hands travel upwards, red lines from his fingers making a path up your sides. He shut his eyes and grunted, focusing on his pace and force. “Haven’t heard a word outta you.” He growled. “Finally learned to shut your mouth?” He leaned forward, pulling you up by your hair so you were flush against his chest. “Answer me.” He breathed in your ear.

You leaned your head to the side, panting heavily. “Fuck. You.”

He smirked, changing the position just slightly, but enough to have you seeing stars as he brushed against your sweet spot. It wasn’t long after that, that he felt your juices splashing back against him and with one last slam, you were coming.

You could tell he wasn’t too far behind. His thrusts becoming more shallow before he held himself against you, your walls fluttering around him as he came. He hummed contently, kissing over your neck and shoulders. “So, got anything to say now?” He dared you to talk back.

Smirking, you licked your lips. “You best plan a round two in the shower, you dick.” You giggled.


End file.
